Secrets and Lies
by nightmareking
Summary: This is the direct sequel to my story Strengthening the relationship. If you haven't yet, please give that one a read. Rated for multiple reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the sequel to Strengthening the relationship. For anyone who was wondering, yes, the four girls were on birth control and everything, only to keep their relationship a secret, otherwise I would've ended it with the four of them being pregnant. I have names and genders picked for them and everything and any unanswered questions will be answered here. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked through the front door and Luna, Luan and Lynn grabbed Ronnie Anne by the arm and pulled her away from Lincoln and the four of them ran up the stairs, leaving Lincoln in the living room in confusion, "Uh…okay, so I'll just wait down here or whatever?" he sighed and shook his head before walking over to the couch and sat down.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne walked into Luna's room and Ronnie Anne looked at the three in confusion, "Okay…so what did I miss?"

"You tell us," Luan said and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Ronnie Anne, when was the last time you had your period?" Ronnie Anne looked confused and rubbed the back if her head, "We're just asking because the last time we had ours was back in August."

"I think…I think it was about August…but uh…we were on the pill and…"

"We know…but we bought some tests to be sure," Lynn handed a test to Ronnie Anne, "You go first." Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded before taking the test off her and walked out of the room.

The four sat in Luna's room and stared down at the tests in their hands. After a few minutes of silence passed and their eyes widened and they cupped their hands over their mouths. Luna shook her head, "Okay dudes, we just have to be calm about this and tell Lincoln. He'll understand and…"

Ronnie Anne's phone began ringing and the three sisters looked at her. Ronnie Anne took her phone out of her pocket and answered, "Hello? Oh, hey Bobby,"

Luna, Luan and Lynn looked shocked, " _Hey Ronnie Anne…I've been trying to reach you for a while. Listen, me and Lori are getting married and we were looking for you, Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Lynn to invite you guys to the wedding._ "

"Uh…yeah…yeah, yeah, um…so uh…when is the wedding? I want to know so I know when to be there and if I run into the lame-o or his sisters I'll let them know." Luna, Luan and Lynn looked confused and Ronnie Anne, "End of the week? And you want us there to spend some time with us? Well if I can find them then I'll let them know. Bye," she ended the call and sighed, "Okay so apparently Lori and Bobby are getting married and they want the five of us there either today or tomorrow to spend some time with us."

"'Um…so let's go tell Lincoln about this and we'll head to Royal Woods tonight," Lynn suggested and the four of them walked out of the room.

Luna sat behind the steering wheel with Luan next to her and Lynn, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sitting in the back as they drove down the street. Lincoln looked up in confusion and shook his head, "Okay, I understand why we're going back to Royal Woods and everything, but what the hell happened to you four when you guys ran up the stairs and me and Ronnie Anne got home?" the four looked shocked and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, bro," Luna assured and Lincoln arched a brow, "We were just discussing your missing lung,"

"My missing lung? It's been about six years since I was shot and this is the first time you guys brought that up," he looked around in confusion and shook his head, "So what's really going on?"

"Don't worry about it right now, lame-o," Ronnie Anne sighed, "We need to survive the week with our families without them finding out about this relationship." Lincoln sighed and nodded in agreement and the car ride fell silent.

The car pulled up in front of the Loud house and Luna parked it before the five of them got out of the car and walked up to the house. They walked through the front door Luna's, Luan's, Lynn's and Lincoln's family and Ronnie Anne's family looked up and Lori rolled her eyes, "It's about time you guys got here. We literally looked everywhere for you guys."

"Well we're here now," Lynn laughed, "So when's the big day?"

"Saturday," Rita answered, "Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, you four will be staying in your old rooms while you're here."

"And Ronnie Anne, you'll be coming home with us," her mother said and the five nodded.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in the living room with the TV being the only source of light. Lincoln looked at his three sisters and chuckled, "So I guess for the next week we're going to be just siblings again, huh?"

"Don't sound so depressed Linc," Luan sat up and walked over to him and sat on his lap, "We'll be home before we know it and the four of us have a little surprise for you when we get home."

"Really? What's the surprise?"

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now will it bro?" Luna smirked, "Don't worry bro, you'll find out what the surprise is when we get home." Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good, now we better get to bed before anything can happen. We have to prepare for the wedding and everything for the week." The others nodded, stood up and Lincoln turned the TV off before the four of them walked up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lincoln kissed his three sisters and smirked, "Guess that's the best we're going to get for the week, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever dude," Lynn rolled her eyes, "Goodnight dude, love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, Linc," Luan kissed his cheek.

Luna kissed his cheek and smiled, "Goodnight bro, we'll see how we can handle this in the morning." Lincoln nodded and the four of them went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

 **Okay, like I said that this is going to have answers from the previous story that everyone might have. Um…like I said, they were on the pill while still living with their parents to keep the relationships a secret and I have the genders and names for their kids sorted out already. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**d. felipe76: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: You think so huh? Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Blue Striped Salamander: Like I said, all questions will be answered. I didn't forget about adding Cookie, but I need her to make an appearance in this one. Don't worry, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Dread: Nah, I'm not like that, that's a lazy man's way. Keep reading.**

 **Lusicath: Yeah, thanks. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **LoudLover: Yeah, I'm going to continue, and good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln walked down the street with a small smile on his face, "Okay, we survived one night at the house. Now all we need to do is last the rest of the week and then we can go home," turning the corner, he saw his former classmate Cookie Beach, "Oh hey Cookie, how are you?"

"I've been good," Lincoln nodded and got ready to walk past her, "But I never did get that date when we were in school."

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm kind of…"

"Dating Ronnie Anne, along with your sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn," Lincoln stopped and stared at her in disbelief, "You weren't as sneaky as you thought. I saw you five the night of graduation." She walked up to him with a sway in her hips, "So unless you want everyone to find out about this sick relationship you have with Ronnie Anne and your sisters, you'll take me out tonight." Lincoln's eyes widened and Cookie sighed, "Or I can go around town and tell everyone about this little secret you have."

"Why would you do something like this?" Cookie looked confused and Lincoln shook his head, "Why would you blackmail us just to get a date with me? Why?" Cookie looked away with a frown on her face, "Just to get a date isn't a good reason to blackmail people,"

"I know, but…uh…okay, do you remember third grade?" Lincoln looked confused and shrugged his shoulders, "When I was being bullied and everyone kept finding new ways to harass me?"

"Yeah, I remember that and one day someone pushed you off the jungle gym and you got hurt. I walked you to the nurse's office and offered to help you out during the time your arm was messed up, so what?"

"You were the first person to be nice to me that year and…well…I sort of developed a crush on you and when you said you'll think about the date, I was overexcited and…"

"Cookie, that's not a good excuse to blackmail people," Lincoln sighed and Cookie frowned, "Look…I'll talk to the others and…well since you're not giving us a choice so…just let me talk to Ronnie Anne, Luna, Luan and Lynn first, okay?"

Cookie sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay Lincoln." She walked away and Lincoln sighed before turning around and began walking back to the house.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat in Luna's and Luan's room and the four looked at Lincoln in confusion, "So what's wrong bro? Why did you ask to talk to us?"

"Yeah Linc, you know we need to keep this relationship a secret."

"Easier said than done," Lincoln sighed and the four looked shocked, "Okay…so uh…when all of this first started, a girl from our school named Cookie…"

"Cookie," Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Cookie Beach? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well apparently she had a crush on me since third grade and she knows about our relationship," he sighed and the four girls stared at him with wide eyes, "And now she's blackmailing us. She said if I don't take her out tonight then she's going to tell everyone in town."

"So why don't we just go up to her and beat the hell out of her?" everyone looked at Lynn, "I mean if we just go up to her and jump her, we can…"

"Lynn, that won't work," Luan sighed and looked at her brother, "So what are we going to do?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'll take her out tonight and we'll tell her that if anyone finds out about this then she's going to be sorry."

"We'll follow you two," Luna chimed in and sighed, "We just want to keep an eye on this Cookie person." Lincoln half smiled and nodded before hugging her.

Lincoln and Cookie sat at a table in a restaurant in the middle of downtown, "Thanks for agreeing to this Lincoln,"

"Not that I had a choice," Lincoln moaned and rolled his eyes and Cookie frowned. Lincoln looked around and spotted his sisters and Ronnie Anne sitting a few tables away from theirs and he sighed, "Cookie…you know you didn't have to blackmail us…if you had just talked to us and we could've worked something out."

"I know and I feel guilty about doing this to you and the others," Cookie rubbed the back of her head, "It's just…I really wanted to go out with you and I really didn't want to resort to blackmail but…"

"Cookie, let's just try to enjoy ourselves, okay?" Cookie softly smiled and nodded.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne peered up from their menus and narrowed their eyes, "We can't trust her," the three sisters looked at Ronnie Anne in confusion, "She threatened to blackmail us and what's stopping her after this date with Lincoln is over?"

"Well we better keep an eye on her then," Lynn cracked he knuckles and the others nodded before looking back at the two.

Cookie and Lincoln walked down the street with Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne following them at a distance. Cookie and Lincoln stopped in front of a house and Lincoln sighed "Okay…sorry for the lackluster date, but you got what you wanted and no…" Cookie threw her arms around Lincoln's next and pressed her lips against his.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne ran up to them and pulled Cookie off Lincoln. The four glared at her and Luan hissed, "He agreed to take you out tonight, that's it!" Luan rubbed Lincoln's back, "Next time we won't be so nice and…"

"Calm down, Luan," Lincoln rubbed her back and looked at Cookie, "Okay, you got what wanted, now if anyone finds out about this relationship then we're coming after you no questions asked." Before Cookie could say anything in response, the five turned and walked away from her.

After walking Ronnie Anne home, the four siblings walked down the street to their house, "Well that was an eventful night," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "So uh…are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Linc, don't worry about it," Luan assured with a small smile, "But we better get home before mom and dad get suspicious and ask us what we were doing out this late." The others nodded and continued walking down the street.

Lincoln fell on his bed and sighed, "Four more days and we're out of here." He heard light laughing coming from outside his window. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked down in confusion at the empty lawn, "Huh, I guess it's just a couple of kids walking around."

He turned around and saw Lynn standing behind him. He jumped back and panted, "Jeez Lynn, don't pull a Lucy on me."

"Oh you'll live, you big baby," Lynn rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed, "Now let's get some sleep. Mom's taking me, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and Ronnie Anne out tomorrow and you're going to be hanging out with dad, Bobby and Bobby's father,"

"Okay, but why are you in here?"

"I need a new bunkmate for the night," Lynn grinned before pushing him down on to the bed and laid on top of him, "Goodnight Lincoln,"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep and Lincoln sighed before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Lynn," he yawned and got ready to fall asleep when he heard the same laughing from outside his window and he looked up in confusion, "What the hell is that? Who's out there?" he continued to stare at the window, listening to the sounds of the night air and Lynn's snoring.

 **Okay, some questions have been answered and no, Cookie is not done yet. I have a plan for her. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red the Pokémon Master: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest: Keep reading to find out.**

 **He23t: Thanks.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Wrath of Cookie, huh? Okay.**

 **Lusicath: I suppose so. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3 everyone.**

Rita, along with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily and Ronnie Anne walked in a spa and Rita smiled, "Okay girls, go enjoy yourselves." Everyone nodded and Rita, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily walked further into the spa.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at each other and Ronnie Anne arched a brow, "Okay, so we're stuck here for the day? This is going to suck,"

"Relax, dudette, it won't be that bad," Luna assured with a slight smile, "We just have to put up with them for a few hours today and that's another day closer to getting home."

"Yeah, and we'll be that much closer to…" Luan covered her mouth and held her stomach and her sisters and Ronnie Anne looked at her with concern looks on their face, "I'm okay, just a little morning sickness."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lynn asked and Luan nodded, "Because if anyone finds out about this, it isn't going to be pretty,"

"Tell me something I don't know Lynn," Luan rolled her eyes, "We're going to have to tell Lincoln before we leave otherwise it might be worse." Luna, Lynn and Ronnie Anne frowned and nodded in agreement before joining the others.

Lincoln, Bobby and their fathers walked around a wooded area, each holding a hunting rifle and looking around. Lincoln looked straight ahead with a concern look on his face, ' _Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked a little pale this morning. I hope that they're okay._ '

"What's wrong little Loud?" he looked up and saw and saw his father, Bobby and Bobby's father looking at him in confusion, "You look lost. Everything okay buddy?"

"Uh…yeah, just um…just never shot a gun before,"

"What?" Lynn Sr. chuckled and shook his head, "Yes you have. We went hunting many times," he patted Lincoln on his back, "Heh, are you sure you're all right son?"

"Yeah, I'm just uh…thinking about a few things," the three looked at him in confusion, "Did anyone manage to find Christina or Clyde?

"No, they disappeared a few years ago and no one has seen them since," Bobby's father shook his head, "Strange, they just seemed to have vanished without a trace," Lincoln nodded and the four of them continued to walk down a trail.

The two families walked through the front door of the Loud house. Before anyone could say anything, Lynn grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and led him up the stairs with Ronnie Anne, Luna and Luan following them.

The five of them walked into Lincoln's room and Lincoln looked at his three sisters and Ronnie Anne in confusion, "Um…okay? Did uh…did I miss something?"

"Well Lincoln, there's a…why do you smell like gunpowder?" Luan questioned.

"Yeah, that tends to happen after hunting," Lincoln rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Anyway what happened?"

"Oh right…uh dude…we're going to have a couple of little visitors in about seven months." Luna answered and Lincoln gave her a questionable look, "We're pregnant dude,"

"Pregnant…with babies," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "So um…does anyone else know about this?"

"Are you nuts?" Lynn hissed, "They don't even know about our relationship. We can only imagine how they'll react if they learn we're pregnant with your children." She sighed and shook her head, "So do you have anything else to say?"

"So we're going to have babies in the house soon…that's pretty cool," the four breathed a sigh of relief and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, that might be…" they heard laughing from outside the window and Lincoln groaned in annoyance before running over to the window and looked down at the lawn, "Who the hell is fucking with us?"

"Calm down, Linc," Luan, Lynn, Luna and Ronnie Anne walked up to him and Luan rubbed his back, "It's probably just a bunch of idiots playing an unfunny prank on us."

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess so," he turned and walked past his sisters and Ronnie Anne, "I'm going for a walk," the four nodded and followed Lincoln out of the room and down the stairs.

The five walked down the street in silence as a few cars drove past them. They heard the familiar laughing and they looked back to see an empty sidewalk. Ronnie Anne growled in annoyance, "Okay you bastard, come on out!" they looked around as cars drove down the street.

Lincoln sighed and walked over to Ronnie Anne and rubbed her back, "Calm down Ronnie Anne, it won't do anyone any good if you get paranoid and worked up like this." Ronnie Anne groaned and shook her head, "Better?"

"Yeah, whatever lame-o," Ronnie Anne walked away from him and shook her head, "Anyway let's go enjoy ourselves for a while," the four siblings nodded before the five of them walked away, not noticing someone peer around the corner and chuckled.

Lincoln sighed as he walked into his room and kicked his shoes off and took his shirt off, "Damn, sisters and Ronnie Anne are pregnant. Hope nothing happens at the wedding." He sighed again and shook his head, "Well one day down, four more to go."

"And we'll leave right after the reception," Lincoln jumped and looked back to see Luan standing behind him.

He panted and shook his head, "Jeez, are you guys trying to give me a heart attack or something?" he sighed and took a couple of deep breaths, "First Lynn scared the shit out of me last night and now you're trying to scare me?"

"Sorry Linc," Luan chuckled and shook her head, "But we decided if we're going to be here for a week, we might as well spend the night with you." Lincoln arched a brow, "That means Luna's probably going to try and scare you tomorrow night,"

"Great," the two of them heard laughing from outside the window and Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "Son of a…"

"Linc, don't give into them. They're just looking for a reaction," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's have a little fun," Lincoln looked confused and Luan wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Lincoln internally sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist.

Lincoln sat on the bed with Luan sitting on his lap and her arms wrapped around Lincoln's neck and Lincoln's arms wrapped around Luan's waist, their lips pressed against each other and their tongues doing battle with one another. They separated and Luan panted as the small line of saliva connect dripped between them, "Let's see how quiet we can be tonight Linc,"

"Are you sure you can handle it, Luan," Lincoln smirked, "You and the others are pregnant…"

"Just shut up and fuck me, Linc," Lincoln smirked and nodded before kissing his sister again.

 **Okay, I was going to have this out last night, but sue to some technical issues, I had to postpone until today. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**d. felipe76: Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?**

 **Guest #1: You think so, huh?**

 **LoudLover: Good to know. I update stories like this as often as I can.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **3headed-dragon: Good to know. There's going to be lemons, but it's too soon into the story for that at the moment. Don't worry, they'll be here soon enough.**

 **Guest #2: A feeling huh? Well keep reading.**

 **That Engineer: No, it's someone messing with them. Keep reading to find out who.**

 **Dread: Thanks. Keep reading to find out what I have planned.**

 **GreatBeast455: Keep reading.**

 **Lusicath: Okay? Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln ran down the street as the cool morning air blew past him. He stopped at the end of the block and panted, "Okay, so now we have to plan for a couple of babies in a couple of months…goddamn it, they're pregnant." He chuckled and shook his head before he got ready to start running again.

Before he could take the first few steps, he heard a familiar laugh and he looked around. The laughing soon came at frequent intervals and he growled as his eyes shifted around, scanning the area, "This laughing is going to drive me insane," the laughing soon stopped and Lincoln shook his head, "When can we get out of this city?" the laughing soon returned and Lincoln felt his blood run cold, "I need to get away from this city," He turned and ran down the street. Someone poked their head from around the fence and a menacing grin formed on their face as they chuckled and watched Lincoln vanish from sight.

Lincoln walked through the front door and closed it behind him and panted, "What's wrong dude?" he looked up and saw Luna sitting on the couch, staring at him in confusion, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Everything okay, bro?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing, just uh…just want to get away from here so everything can go back to normal."

"You know nothing's going to be normal with us. You're dating and having sex with four girls, three of them your own sisters." Luna sighed and stood up and walked up to her younger brother, "So what's really going on?"

"I don't know," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I guess the thought of killing Cristina and Clyde a few years ago is starting to haunt me and I'm having audio hallucinations," Luna frowned and Lincoln ran his fingers through his hair, "I keep hearing someone laughing and it's driving me insane and…"

"Whoa, calm down dude," Luna smiled and hugged her brother, "No one is following us or anything. It's just some sick bastard trying to get to us," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Good, now let's go," Lincoln arched a brow and looked at her in confusion, "We're going to try and get rid of these hallucinations of yours and since Luan and Lynn are keeping everyone busy and Ronnie Anne is keeping her family busy, I'd figure you and I spend some time together, now let's go dude," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked out of the house.

Luna and Lincoln, along with several other people, cheered in a large stadium while Mick Swagger and his band performed on stage. Someone bumped into Luna, causing her soda to spill on her, "Hey buddy!" Lincoln snapped and a man twice his size looked back with a hardened look on his face, "Are you going to apologize or what? You just spilled soda on my sister!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, little man?"

Lincoln growled as his fist shook and Luna put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, dude, let's just rock," Lincoln sighed and nodded and Luna looked at the guy and narrowed her eyes, "You better leave, dude, because my brother won't hesitate to kick your ass,"

"Whatever, I don't have time for you losers," he turned and walked away from the two siblings.

Luna looked at her younger brother and sighed, "Don't worry about that guy, bro, he's just s jerk with a bad attitude," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Great, now let's rock, dude," Lincoln nodded again and the two siblings walked through the crowd as the band continued to play.

Lincoln walked through his bedroom door and his eyes widened at the broken glass and a rock in the middle of his room. Walking up to the glass and stone, he picked the stone up and saw a note attached, "What the hell?" he took the note and unfolded it, "We know what you five did all those years ago. Confess now or you'll be sorry," his eyes widened and his face went pale before he turned and walked out of his room.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in Luna's and Luan's room, the note between them. Luan chuckled and shook her head, "This has to be some joke," Luan looked at Lynn and arched a brow, "Your friend wouldn't be behind this, would she?"

"No, Tanya knew why we did what we did and she'd never do something like this," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "So…someone knows we killed Cristina and Clyde and now they're going to torment us until we either turn ourselves in or they kill us,"

"Yeah, but the question is who are they?" Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "This doesn't make any sense, we were careful and we knew where to dispose of the bodies, so how does someone know what we did?"

"This is just great," Luna rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach, "That means they also know about our relationship and this isn't going to end well," Lincoln sighed and stood up and his three sisters looked at him in confusion, "Where are you going dude?"

"To clean the broken glass up from my room," he turned and walked over to the door, "We'll figure out who wrote that letter later. I'll see you three around," his sisters nodded and Lincoln walked out of the room.

The three sisters looked at the letter in front of them and Luan hummed, "It couldn't be that Cookie girl, can it?"

"I don't know dude, she does know about our relationship, but she didn't say anything about Cristina and Clyde," Luna sighed and shook her head, "And you're sure Tanya wouldn't do something like this?"

"Tanya was my bunkmate at sports camp and we told each other's secrets and for the entire summer no one knew anything about us, so Tanya wouldn't do this,"

"We'll just have to keep our eyes opened," Luan narrowed her eyes and rubbed her stomach, "And be cautious around the others until we can go home and everything can go back to normal," Luna and Lynn nodded in agreement.

Lincoln swept the glass up from his floor and grunted, "Who the fuck is it? Clyde's dads and Cristina's parents asked us if we knew where they were after we killed them so it can't be them," he sat down on his bed and rubbed the back of his head, "Whatever, we have three more days here and then we'll go home,"

 **Okay, I would've had this out a lot sooner, but no lie, every time I opened the document, someone needed me to run to the store for them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SomeRandomPerson: No, it doesn't look good at all. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: I love a mystery. Nah, either my aunt or my cousin asks me to run to the store for them.**

 **He23t: Yeah, it is.**

 **Dread: Nah, just been busy.**

 **Mikedonald: Yeah, I guess it has been a while. No, no hints. Sorry.**

 **3headed-dragon: Thanks. Funny, I did get the idea from I know what you did last summer. It's like one of my favorite horror movies out there.**

 **Omega Ultra: Heh, thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Lusicath: Yeah, really. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln sat on his bed and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, so we're not going insane. Someone is stalking us and they know what we did all those years ago," he laid back and put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "Okay, let's think. Lynn said Tanya wouldn't do something like this…Cookie knows about our relationship, but I highly doubt she knows about Clyde and Cristina." He sighed and shook his head, "It can't be Clyde's dad or Cristina's parents because they have no idea where they are and the others have no idea about our relationship."

Hearing the doorbell, he looked at his door in confusion for a few minutes. After a few minutes of silence before hearing his mom call up the stairs, "Lincoln, someone's here to see you," Lincoln sighed and sat up before standing up and walked out of his room.

Walking up to the front door, he opened it and saw Cookie standing in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, "Look Cookie, I gave you what you wanted and…"

"Ronnie Anne called me," Lincoln arched a brow in confusion and Cookie sighed, "She said your sisters called her last night and then she called me saying I need to stop harassing you guys. Lincoln, I haven't even tried to contact any of you after that night," Lincoln looked at her and arched a brow in confusion, "I know blackmailing you guys and your relationship to get a date wasn't the brightest idea, but this isn't my work and…"

"Okay, calm down Cookie," Lincoln sighed and Cookie frowned, "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Someone else knows about yours and your sisters and Ronnie Anne's relationship and are threatening to tell someone?" Cookie arched a brow in confusion, "Isn't that why Ronnie Anne called me and told me to leave you guys alone?"

"Yeah…yeah that's what's going on," Lincoln sighed and shook his head and Cookie looked at him in confusion, "Look um…I need to go talk to my sisters, but uh…I'll see you around and…"

"I better come talk to them with you," Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Cookie sighed, "I want to try and clear my name." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders before waving her in.

The two walked into Luna's and Luan's room and Luna, Luan and Lynn looked up and Lynn stood up and walked up to them, "Why are you harassing us! You got what you wanted and…"

"Lynn, she doesn't know anything," the three looked at their brother and Lincoln sighed, "She doesn't know anything outside of our relationships, so yelling at her will be a waste of your time,"

"Wait, she doesn't know what happened to Cristina and Clyde?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head. The three looked at the now confused Cookie, "Do you know what happened to Cristina and Clyde?"

"They went missing a few years ago and no one has seen them and their families are worried about them," Cookie shook her head and arched a brow, "Why? Do you guys know something?"

"No," Luna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Just…leave us alone. We have to get ready for our sister's wedding,"

Cookie frowned and Lincoln looked at her, "I'll walk you to the door," Cookie nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and Lincoln closed the door behind them.

The three sisters sighed and Lynn shook her head, "She's not lying," her two older sisters looked at her in confusion, "I can tell when people are lying and she really has no clue what happened to Cristina and Clyde."

"Great…but then who the hell is harassing us?" Luna frowned before standing up, "We have two more days here and we'll get away and everything can go back to normal."

"Not entirely," Luan looked down at her flat stomach and her sisters nodded in agreement as they looked down at their stomachs.

Lincoln opened the front door and Cookie looked at him and tilted her head to the side, "So what were your sisters talking about with…"

"Just forget about it Cookie," Lincoln growled and Cookie frowned, "We have to get ready for our sister's wedding and we don't have time to be bothered with anyone," Cookie nodded before walking through the front door and Lincoln closed it, "So…Cookie is innocent…so…so who the fuck…"

"Lincoln!"

"Sorry mom," he sighed and shook his head, "Mom, I'm going to go visit Ronnie Anne," without waiting for a reply, Lincoln opened the door and walked out of the house and down the street.

Lincoln walked up to the Santiago house and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened and Ronnie Anne stepped outside, "What is it lame-o? I'm about to go out with my family,"

"Cookie isn't the one," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "Cookie came over earlier and me, Lynn, Luan and Luna talked to her. She doesn't know about Clyde and Cristina,"

"So…could someone else…maybe your sister's friend?"

"Lynn said Tanya won't do something like this," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, how are you and the…"

Ronnie Anne quickly covered his mouth and quietly hissed, "Shut it, lame-o, before I rip your tongue out." She looked back before looking at Lincoln, "My parents and Bobby don't know I'm pregnant and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Right," Lincoln nodded, "Well I'll see you later," Ronnie Anne nodded as Lincoln turned and walked away from the house.

 **Okay, just a little filler chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Uh…okay, good to know. I hate them too.**

 **He23t: Methinks you are right in summing the worst is yet to come.**

 **Mikedonald: Heh, good to know. I don't think I know anyone who likes cliffhangers.**

 **3headed-dragon: Yeah, I didn't forget, just decided to make a small filler for the times I do get stuck, which is a rare occurrence.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The Loud family and the Santiago family sat in the living room of the Loud house, laughing and celebrating. Lincoln felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and looked down and stared in confusion at the unknown number. Looking around, he stood up and walked out of the house. Closing the door behind him, he answered his phone and sighed, "Hello?"

" _Hello Lincoln,_ " he heard a muffled voice say on the other end and he looked around in confusion, " _You really think that psychotic girl known about the little offspring's you have growing in three of your sisters and that other girl?_ "

He growled and hissed through the phone, "Who is this?" he heard distorted laughing on the other end and he growled again, "Answer me!"

" _You'll be hearing from us real soon, Lincoln,_ " the call ended and Lincoln hissed through his teeth.

He turned and was about to walk back into the house when Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne walked out of the house and stared at him in confusion, "What's wrong bro? You look like you want to kill someone."

"Yeah Linc, what happened?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Who's ever fucking with us just called me and they said that we'll be hearing from them again soon." The four frowned and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "And I don't know who it was because it came up as an unknown number and their voice was distorted."

"So we should find a way to trace the call in case they decide to call sooner rather than later," Ronnie Anne suggested and the others looked at her in confusion, "What? I don't see anyone else coming up with an idea,"

"And who are we going to get to trace the call, Ronnie Anne?" Lynn sighed and shook her head, "No one is going to understand the relationship the five of us have and I doubt anyone will be willing to trace a call for no reason."

"Well if we're being threatened and…"

"Without any proof, we'll just be playing into their hand and everyone will know about our relationship and our conditions," Luna frowned and Lincoln sighed before walking away from the four, "Where are you going, bro?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Just going for a walk," before anyone could say anything, he started walking away and Luan began following him.

Luan and Lincoln walked down the street and Luan looked at her brother in confusion, "So what's wrong Linc?" Lincoln looked at her with a cold look and Luan sighed, "You know, besides the phone call, laughing, dating three of your sisters and another, the four of us pregnant with your children and…"

"Luan, I think it'll be better if you just tell one of your jokes…you know, to lighten the mood a bit,"

Luan hummed and rubbed the back of her head, "Okay, knock, knock,"

"Who's there,"

"Oliver,"

"Oliver who?"

"Oliver Clothesoff," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Ah, I got you to laugh."

Lincoln snickered and shook his head again, "Luan, no offense, but that joke doesn't work as a knock, knock joke, more along the lines of a prank call,"

"But it was still funny," Luan laughed and Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Anyway, should we be getting home? I'm sure the others are looking for us and there's only so much Luna, Lynn and Ronnie Anne can do to keep them occupied." Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the street.

Lincoln sat in his room with his shoulders slumped over, "Okay…this is getting…" he heard a knock at the door and he looked up in confusion, "Come in," the door opened and Luna stepped inside, wearing a purple robe, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Well I decided to spend some time with you, bro," Luna smirked, closed the door behind her and undid her robe, revealing her purple bra and panties and Lincoln's eyes widened, "What the shocked face, Lincoln? It's not like you haven't seen me in less,"

"Yeah, but Luna…we're not home, we're at the house and everyone is…"

"So we just need to be quiet," Luna unhooked her bra and slid her panties off and kicked them to the side and walked up to Lincoln with a slight sway in her hips, "So what do you say bro? We haven't had any fun since we got here," Lincoln's right eye began twitching as he felt Luna's lips pressed against his.

Luna sat on Lincoln's dresser and moaned in pleasure as she felt Lincoln's tongue ran across her leaking pussy. Luna looked down with a faint smile on her face, "C'mon bro, I know you can do better than that," Lincoln smirked before standing up and lined his dick up with his sister's pussy and pushed his dick in and Luna bit down Lincoln's shoulder and muffled her screaming.

Luna backed away and gave a small smile, "That's it bro, fuck me, fuck me good and hard," Lincoln nodded and roughly moved in and out of Luna's pussy and the two kissed and their tongues did battle with one another.

They soon separated, their tongues sticking out and saliva dripping between their mouths, "Keep fucking me, bro, I love you,"

"I love you too, Luna," Lincoln kissed her again as he began to pick up speed.

The two siblings laid on the bed, panting and covered in sweat. Lincoln pulled the covers over them and Luna wrapped an arm around her brother and scooted closer to him before yawning, "Goodnight dude, I love you,"

"I love you too, Luna. Goodnight," Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Here's the next chapter. Yes, I got the joke from an old episodes of the Simpsons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jhay: Heh, good to know. Thanks.**

 **He23t: Yeah, for now.**

 **3headed-dragon: Thanks. Yeah, there is more than one involved in this. Well keep reading to find out what I have planned.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Lincoln walked down the stairs and got ready to walk out the door when he felt someone pull him into the dining room. Looking back, he saw Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne staring at him. He sighed and shook his head, "Are you four going to be alright?"

"Are you, bro?" Luna asked and Lincoln frowned, "You've been losing it more than we have all week and you're going to be hanging with dad, Bobby and Mr. Santiago for the night and if you start going insane, they're going to ask questions."

"I know, but you four are pregnant and if you guys get sick or crave something strange I'm sure mom and Mrs. Santiago will question you guys."

"We know Linc, but we also know you've been losing sleep all week." Luan walked up to her brother and hugged him, "We know you're worried about everything that's happened this past week, but we all need to keep a level head and think this through and not run ourselves into a wreck."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, I better get to the stag party. I'll see you guys at the wedding tomorrow," the four nodded and Lincoln walked past them and out of the house.

Lincoln sat at the table while he nursed a beer in his hand. He looked back to see his father, Mr. Santiago and Bobby drinking beer while a stripper danced in front of them. He sighed and shook his head, "This nightmare is almost over," he felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and looked down at the message, "You think you'll win after you and those whores go home? Guess again," he looked back and saw the three fixated on the stripper. He looked down at his phone and replied to the message, "Who the hell is this? Why are you messing with us?"

He looked down at the phone with an intense glare on his face, "Have fun at the wedding tomorrow. It's bound to be a bloody aftermath," Lincoln's eyes widened as a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, "Don't worry, we won't say anything until after the ceremony." Lincoln felt his body go numb as his phone slipped out of his hand.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne walked into the kitchen and looked back at their mothers, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily laughing. They looked back at each and Lynn half smiled, "Well so far everything is fine."

"For us," the three sisters looked at Ronnie Anne in confusion and Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Lincoln's been losing sleep and he's been on edge since the phone call. If he loses it while he's with our dads and Bobby, they're going to ask him questions and with the luck we've been having all week, he'll snap and let them know what's going on."

"What's going on?" they jumped in a panic and looked back to see Lucy walking into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

The four panted and Luna placed a hand on her chest, "Blimey, are you trying to give us a bloody heart attack?"

"That'll be fun, but what's going on with you four and Lincoln?"

"Nothing," Lynn hissed and cracked her knuckles, "And remember what I said about telling the others about Lincoln's missing lung. You tell anyone about this and I'll have a new sparring partner."

"I just asked what's going on, no one has heard or seen you guys since you moved out." The four narrowed their eyes and Lucy looked at her sisters and Ronnie Anne in confusion, "So I'm going to ask again. What is going on?"

"Lucy, we're adults and what we do with our lives is no one's business but our own," Luan crossed her arms and glared at her younger sister, "So are you going to ask again or are you going to go back into the living room and leave us alone?" Lucy held her hands up and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

Lincoln sat on the floor in the living room with his back against the wall while his father, Mr. Santiago and Bobby were passed out drunk, laying across the living room floor. He sighed and looked down at his phone, "Don't worry, we won't say anything until after the ceremony." He sighed and dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

Hearing a faint beep, he frowned, "Luna, it's Lincoln. Listen, the five of us are going to have to be care at the wedding tomorrow. Someone has been messaging me all night and they said after the ceremony they're going to expose our relationships." He ended the call and looked at the message again, "Who is this? What the hell did we do to deserve this?" he frowned and put his phone away, "The only ones who know about Cristina and Clyde are me, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie Anne and Lynn's friend Tanya, and Lynn already said she won't do this…and besides, it's more than one person," he yawned and closed his eyes, "We'll just have to be careful tomorrow and kept an eye out for suspicious people at the wedding." He yawned again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Nope, this is nowhere near ending. I got a lot planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**He23t: You think so, huh? Well keep reading.**

 **3headed-dragon: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln groaned and opened his eyes as he heard his phone go off. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the message, "We have your little girlfriends. Come to the abandoned ice craves this afternoon alone if you want to see them again," Lincoln's eyes widened and his phone went off again, "Refuse to show up or bring anyone with you then you can kiss the lives of those abominations goodbye," Lincoln growled and shoved his phone in his pocket before standing up and quickly ran out of the Santiago house.

Lincoln ran down the street and panted. He stopped at a corner and took a couple of deep breaths and looked around, "I need to get to the ice caves…I need to find out who has Lynn, Luan, Luna and Ronnie Anne," he took his phone out of his pocket and looked down, "No new messages…how the hell do I know if these bastards even have them?" he shook his head and groaned, "I can't risk that," he shoved his phone back into his pocket and started to run down the street again.

Stopping in front of an abandoned cave, Lincoln panted as he looked around, "They won't be stupid enough to have them out in the open like this." He sighed and started walking into the cave, "Great freaking day to kidnap them…now if we don't show up to the wedding, everyone will get suspicious and question us," he checked the time on his phone and narrowed his eyes, "Four hours before the wedding…I hope we get out of here in time," he sighed and turned the flashlight of his phone on and began looking around.

Traveling a little further into the cave, he heard snickering and the sound of chains rattling. He looked back and his eyes widened as his flashlight flashed on an unconscious Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne tied up in chains, "No,"

He got ready to run towards them, "Don't even think about it!" he stopped and looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Cristina and Clyde along with their parents walking out of the shadows, "Surprised?"

"But…but how?"

"You five really should've checked if we were dead," Cristina scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Once we made it to Altoona, your sister's friend opened the back of her truck and we were waiting for her with a tire iron and a crowbar. Before she could react, she was struck. Me and Clyde crawled out of the truck and with the little strength we had, we beat her to death."

"After that, we crawled to an opening in the woods and a passerby saw us and took us to a hospital where we spent seven agonizing months in physical therapy before we were able to leave,"

Lincoln growled and he heard Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne moan and he looked at them and saw them opening their eyes, "What happened?" Luan looked around and spotted the seven in front of them, "Hey Linc, want to hang with us?" she laughed and Lincoln got ready to run at them.

"That won't be very wise," he heard Cristina's father say and they looked at them, "You see, this place is rigged and if you so much as take five steps towards them…they'll suffer a shock of a hundred and ten volts."

The five looked shocked and Howard laughed, "Since you five tried to kill our children, we're going to kill your unborn monstrosities…unless…you five own up to what you did and tell your families what's going on between you five," Lincoln growled through his teeth while his three sisters and Ronnie Anne frowned and looked away.

 **Going to end this chapter on a slight cliffhanger. Sorry, I've been running around a lot and I barely had time to finish writing it and I want to post a chapter to let everyone know I haven't forgotten. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onepieceranger123: You think they are, huh? Well keep reading.**

 **Guest: True.**

 **He23t: Yeah, they're back.**

 **3headed-dragon: Heh, good to know.**

 **Sitrukpc: Thanks. I'm not really looking for ideas at the moment, thanks though.**

 **Dread55: Comatose upon arriving at the hospital, went off the grid after hiding the 'dead' bodies, and spent the remaining time plotting against the five. That enough explanation?**

 **Mikedonald: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Lincoln growled as he looked back and forth between the captors and Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne. He looked back at the six and narrowed his eyes, "And if I refuse?"

"Well you don't want to do that buddy, because your little sluts will suffer a mild shock," Clyde chuckled and shook his head.

"And how can I trust you morons? In case you idiots forgot, you shot me while we were in school," the six smirked at him and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Answer me, or else I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Cristina laughed and pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. Lincoln's eyes widened and Cristina smirked, "Since you brought hat day up, I figured I'd introduce you to the little guy who robbed you of a chunk of your life that same day."

Lincoln scowled as sweat ran down his face, "Don't listen to them, bro, they're bluffing," Lincoln let out a shaky breath and Luna continued, "Listen to us dude, they're not going to do anything they said…they're just trying to get to you,"

"Yes, we're lying, just go up there and save them…or what if we're not? What if we want to do to you five what you tried to do to us all those years ago?"

"Shut up!" Lincoln snapped and the six smirked at him, "Just shut the fuck up! I swear if you so much as harm one single hair on either of hair heads, I'm going to rip off your heads and shit down you necks!"

"Heh, aren't we violent?" Mr. Hunter chuckled, "But remember who's holding the cards in our little game," Lincoln panted and narrowed his eyes, "Now give into our demands, our face the consequences,"

Lincoln tightly clinched his fists, turning his knuckles white as he uncontrollably shook with anger, "Lincoln, listen to us and remain calm before you do something stupid!" Lynn shouted, "It's just like one of our sparring sessions!"

"Silence!" Mrs. Hunter hissed and took the gun from her daughter before aiming it at Lynn and pulled the trigger. Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw Lynn's left shoulder bleeding, "Now you see we're not playing, boy. Give into our demands or this will spell the end for you and those monstrosities,"

Lincoln growled as he shook violently, "Tick-Tock, Lincoln, the clock is slowly ticking and…"

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, you little fuck boy!" Lincoln hissed at his former best friend, "If you rat bastards have a problem, then drop the fucking gun and fight me!"

"Oh, but if we do that, it'll ruin all the fun and…"

"Freeze! Nobody move!" they looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw several armed officers enter the cave.

"You little bastard!" Mrs. Hunter hissed before aiming the gun at Lincoln and pulled the trigger. Lincoln fell back with a force and Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne stared in shock as the officers shot at the Hunter's and the McBride's before rushing into the cave to help the girls.

Lincoln looked around a bright area and he sat up, "What happened? Am I dead?"

"Not yet," he looked back and his eyes widened when he saw his grandfather Albert walking over to him, "How's it going my lookalike?"

"Pop-pop? But you died almost two years ago, so that means…that means I am dead?"

"And like I said, not yet," Albert sighed and helped Lincoln up, "No, you're stuck in limbo right now. But I believe we have a few things to talk about, and I think you know what I mean," Lincoln frowned and nodded, "Now I'm not going to scold you for having a very strong relationship with three of your sisters or that Santiago girl, I'm not one to judge on someone else's love life,"

"Then why are you bringing it up?"

"Those lovely ladies and your children need you Lincoln, but you're also on the verge of dying." Lincoln frowned and Albert sighed, "You're going to be given the opportunity of a lifetime. You can either pass through the pearly white gates and spend eternity in paradise, or you can go back and spend your life with Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie Anne and your children and wait to die of natural causes."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'd love to stay with you pop-pop, but you already said that Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne and our children need me,"

Albert smiled and nodded before hugging his grandson, "I know Lincoln and don't worry, no one outside of you five will know about your relationship."

"But…but what about Cristina and Clyde and their parents?"

"Dead," Lincoln's eye widened and Albert slightly smiled, "After Cristina's mother shot you, the officers opened fire, killing them almost instantly. And you have nothing to worry about, this offer belongs to you and you alone…besides…they won't be passing through the gates."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Right…well I'll see you when my time comes, pop-pop," he hugged his grandfather before turning around and walked away.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne hovered over Lincoln with tears building up behind their eyes, "C'mon bro, you need to get up."

"Hey…hey Linc, how about a joke? Did you hear what happened to the gold fish that went bankrupt? Now he's a bronze fish,"

The four stared at him and their eyes widened when they saw his chest rise and fall, "Really? You're going with that lame joke Luan?" he opened his eyes and looked at the four, "You couldn't have thought of another joke?" the four girls cried before leaning down and tightly hugged him, "Ouch…not so hard guys,"

 **I got one more chapter planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to apologize for the long wait on this one. I've been having difficulties writing it, but it's back. To those who are wondering, no, they couldn't have just killed them when Lincoln arrived. Why? Because it's called being suspenseful in a difficult life altering choice. In case no one understand this, either watch someone play a game by Tell Tale or play one for yourself and tell me how easy and or hard it is to make sudden choices. Enjoy the final chapter.**

The wedding had ended and Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked through the front door of their home before closing it and locking it behind them. The four looked at Lincoln as he limped towards the kitchen, "So are you going to tell us what happened after you died?" Luna asked and Lincoln stopped and looked back, "You died and well…"

"I didn't die…I was stuck in limbo," the four looked confused and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I met up with pop-pop," Luna, Luan and Lynn looked shocked while Ronnie Anne looked confused, "He said he knows about our relationship and that the four of you are pregnant. He said he wasn't one to judge anyone's love life or anything like that and that no one else knows about this,"

"So what," Lynn slightly smiled and grabbed him by the arm, "We have something for our favorite little knucklehead," Lincoln looked confused as his three sisters and Ronnie Anne led him up the stairs.

Months have passed and Luna, Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne laid on hospital beds, each holding a bundle in their arms and they looked down with tired expressions crossing their faces. Lincoln leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. He shook his head and turned and walked out of the room, letting the four rest with the babies in their arms.

 **Sorry for the anticlimactic ending, but like I said, I've been hitting a brick wall with this. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
